helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Christie's birthday party
Info Help Duke Olineaux prepare a surprise for the Duchess! Objective Go to Mansion and help Zoe: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Zoe: Lady Ellenstein, could you do me a favor...? Magda: ...Please say it. Zoe: I suppose you have received my wife's birthday invitation. Magda: Was it a month ago? Zoe: Yes, but I couldn't decide how to prepare the party in the past month. Magda: ...... But how did she celebrate before? Zoe: Too many ways... And because of it, I really don't know what's new for her. Though she always told me not to make it big, but it's her birthday, I must prepare it well. Magda: (Seems they have a good relationship...) Story Chat 2 Magda: Lady Vicky? Vicky: So the helper uncle talked about is you? Magda: He... helper?... By the way, are you going out? Vicky: I heard there's a new bartender. I must taste his work before he leaves the city... Magda: But isn't it the birthday of the Duchess today? Vicky: That's why I need to hurry. Magda: ...For what? Vicky: That's a long story. Magda: Um... I guess the bartender would like to wait for you an hour or two... Vicky: Okay, long story short, don't you feel a bit desolate in my house? Magda: Yeah... It feels so. Vicky: It's uncle's solo show at this time every year. I used to give auntie a gift that made her overlook uncle's preparations... Can you believe he chattered and complained for three days? Magda: ...... Hugh: Vicky, what are you waiting for? Go! Magda: Sir Hugh, you too? Hugh: Don't ask, Magda. The Knights have urgent matters to take care of... on this very day every year! Magda: ...Wow, this is dramatic! ...They just left with the door open. But... At least Mr. Balfey could be home. Story Chat 3 Balfey: Hello, my lady. Good bye! Magda: Balfey! Balfey: I'd like to stay for a while. But I have to go now! Magda: What's your excuse? Wine-tasting or knights training? Balfey: Ah... I got this new invention that needs urgent care. Good one, isn't it? Heehee... Magda: Um... Not bad, better if you look more natural. Balfey: ...Hey, what excuse, I really have something to deal with! Magda: Is it because the Duke complained about you for stealing his thunder? Balfey: Much more dreadful than that. Balfey: One day there were many fireworks in the house, all sorts of them, looked fun! Magda: ... Balfey: Then I played them all! Three days before my mother's birthday! Magda: ...... Balfey: And I didn't get a single penny from my father in that year. I really have to go. Magda, take care! Magda: I... I think I'd better get going too. Story Chat 4 Zoe: Lady Ellenstein! Come on! We don't have much time! Magda: Expensive gifts, fireworks, grand party... You must have tried it all? Zoe: I've got bored of these twenty years ago! Magda: ...Allow me to think. Zoe: Time waits for no one. Christie is about to get back... Christie: I'm back! Zoe: ...She's back. Christie: ...Zoe? Zoe: My dear... Christie: This is not necessary at all. Zoe: But... We can't... It's such an important day... Christie: We're too old for this... Zoe: No, never, you're still the girl when I saw you for the first time! At the dinner with my family, you stood behind your auntie and you were so shy. I still remember you were wearing a white fishtail dress, right? The dress still hangs in your closet. You ate the dessert secretly and stepped on your dress while dancing... Christie: How come? I practiced it many times and made no mistake... You forgot it. Zoe: Haha, I'll never forget it... Christie: Speaking of it... Where are the kids? Why it's so quiet? Zoe: ...You care about the kids all year long, can't you spare me a day? Christie: How could you be serious with the kids... Zoe... Magda: ...... (...I really have to go home.) Story Chat 5 Eliza: How strange. Why the Olineauxs are so quiet this year? Magda: Mom? Eliza: Duke Zoe would make a big news every year, which made everyone believes he loves his wife. Magda: Made them believe? ...Isn't it a fact? Eliza: Compared to other lords, Duke Zoe is a good husband indeed... But some say he's just pretending... Magda: ...Really? But it's not about what others think. It's about how they feel. Their relationship will not change just because of strange voices after all... Good or bad, even he's pretending... I suppose it wouldn't be bad if he could pretend it for his life time. Eliza: ...You seem to have many things on your mind lately, Magda. Are you hiding something from me, emm? Magda: ...No! Of course not! Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript